1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zipper restraining device which holds a zipper open to a preselected elevation and alternately provides an option for a flexible fastener expansion in conjunction with that zipper support.
2. The Relevant Technology
The past inventions may be categorized into different categories. The first is a device that provides a lock for a zipper that won't allow the zipper to be opened by accident if it was not locked properly, or if it for some reason became unlocked because it was lifted up, releasing the lock. These devices gave the wearer total security that the zipper was at all times held in place and would never be an embarrassment to the wearer of the garment (pants or jeans or other garments) due to an open zipper.
Another category of devices may include a device that allows the wearer to have an expandable fly which allows for an increase in girth or waist size of the wearer. This is especially useful for a woman who desires to wear her normal garment during her term of a pregnancy. This device would allow the woman to wear her designer jeans, for example, through the majority of her pregnancy. The other use for these devices would be for either gender to be able to continue wearing their garments through the various stages of weight gain or subsequent loss. One can imagine the amount of savings involved by allowing this flexibility.
Looking in detail at the devices categorized under the zipper locking type, one can find the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,769, Hasp Lock, Zipper and Cover Assemble for Portfolio. This is a zipper support that is designed for a portfolio/briefcase. It is made of metal, incorporates two magnets to grasp the zipper and the closure device to hold the zipper closed. It also provides for a combination locking mechanism and a covering over the device to hide it from view.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,363, Zipper Securing Ring. This device is a sheet metal device that is in a teardrop shape. The top or wider part of the teardrop has a hole in it that allows the device to fit over the garment button, thereby holding it in place behind the garment button. The opposite end of the teardrop device has a hook that one may slip into the eye of the zipper pull tab 40. The device therefore, when in place will not allow the zipper to move in relation to the button on the waist of the garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,985 Zipper Securing Device. This is a device, similar to the above teardrop design, in that it is made up of a “C” shaped sheet metal piece that fits behind, and is supported by the garment waist button and attached to the “C” is a hook which, again attaches to the eye of the zipper pull tab 40. The main difference between patent '363 and '985 is that '985 is easier to slip under the garment button, due to the opening of the “C” as opposed to the entire circle that has to pass over the garment button.
Each of these devices, however, are lacking in various aspects. For example, the existing devices do not provide total secure capture of the zipper. The hook that feeds into the eye of the zipper pull tab 40 may become dislodged if there is any upward pressure on the zipper pull tab. The “C” button attachment may become dislodged with upward and sideways pressure. It is not a guaranteed fastening device, as was the case with the hook that fastens to the eye of the zipper.
The existing zipper securing devices do not offer any flexibility, or movement of the fastening device. If flexibility was provided and the hook was allowed to move slightly, stress may be relieved, allowing the zipper to have a longer life. With the zipper unlocked and only held in place by the zipper support, there could be a large amount of pressure against the zipper trying to force it to open. If flexibility were provided in the design, it would allow forces on the zipper to be reduced as more pressure is applied trying to open the zipper.
Looking in detail at the devices categorized under the fastener expansion type, one can find the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,184, Expanded Waistband Structure for Garments. This device offers a triangular shaped insertion pie shaped piece of fabric. It is meant to provide a privacy panel in jeans when the jeans or garment has an open zipper. With the zipper open, the waist band of the pant or garment is expanded in the area that is most needed to provide for expansion. This expansion would occur for either a woman who needs a wider girth due to pregnancy, or someone who requires more girth due to expanded waist size. This insert is provided with button holes in the two tapered sides of the triangular expansion insert. The jeans or garment may then have buttons attached to each side of the zipper where these buttons correlate with the button holes in the triangular expansion insert.
The problem with this design is that the buttons will need to be moved each time there is a need to allow for further growth. The panel is inflexible fabric and therefore provides no room for growth of the wearer. It does provide a solid panel that will hide the undergarments of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,356, Waistxpander. This is a flexible strap device that on one end attaches to the button on the waist of the jeans or garment and the other end of the device attaches to the hole in the jeans or garment by means of a button attached to the flexible strap. The disadvantage with this is that the zipper is not controlled or captured and the zipper will eventually fall to the bottom of the zipper's travel, thereby exposing the undergarments and not providing adequate support along the length of the zipper. It is adjustable for size of the strap, but the zipper will always have the ability to fall to the bottom of its travel.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0049834 A1, Sleeve for Clothing Coverage and Support. This device is fabricated from expandable fabric and is made in the shape of a cylinder that wraps around the waist. The wearer steps into or slides the expandable fabric over the head and then pulls the expandable fabric over their waist, with approximately half of the fabric above the waist and half below the waist. The upper half of the material above the waist is then tucked into the inside of the jeans or garment. Therefore half of the fabric is on the outside of the jeans and half is on the inside of the jeans. This expandable fabric is wide enough so that both the inner material and outer material covers the open zipper area of the jeans or garment. The two layers of the flexible and expandable material therefore attempt to secure the jeans by means of friction between the expandable fabric and the jeans themselves.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0256216 A1, Women's Maternity and Non-Maternity Suspenders. This invention comprises a single suspender on each side of the wearer. Each suspender attaches with a clasp to both the underside of a bra and to the waist band of the jeans, thereby affording a vertical support for jeans for women.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0172769 A1. Separate Cylindrical Detachable Waistband Device Used To Temporarily Convert the Use of Regular Clothes Into Maternity Use. This device is similar to U.S. Patent App. No. 2004/0049834 A1 in that there is the expandable fabric around the waist, but in this case it is only one layer and rests on top of the jeans. It has a more secure method of holding up the jeans in relation to the expandable fabric, in that there are supports added on the inside of the expandable fabric which attach to the belt of the jeans, thereby providing a positive attachment to the jeans, in lieu of friction as in the prior art mentioned above.
In sum it may be said that the expandable fastener expansion devises mentioned above endeavor to provide a mechanism to hold unzippered jeans up. Some of them cover the open zipper area with fabric, others do not. Some of the devices provide firm upward support, such as the one that attaches to the underside of a woman's bra and to a lesser degree, the support tied to a belt on the jeans from an expandable fabric. None of these devices attempt to hold up the zipper at the same time as supporting the jeans, or while covering the open zipper area. The jeans would tend to look baggy if the zipper were not zipped up as far as possible, especially during the early stages of pregnancy, or in the case of a person who has gained some weight and wants to get further use out of his, or her jeans or other garment.
One can see a need for a device that not only provides support at the waist, but also supports the zipper in whatever elevation can be obtained. By holding the zipper in the maximum position of tightness, one can visualize how this would allow the wearer of the pants, jeans, or other garment to be able to maintain a good look with a proper fit that maintains the most flattering effect. This will be achieved by assuring that there is a proper tightness of the pants, or jeans in relation to the shape, or changing shape of the wearer. There are many modern designs of jeans that, when purchased, are purposely tight fitting. Just the smallest amount of Thanksgiving dinner, etc, would preclude a person from wearing those now too tight designer jeans. Therefore there is a distinct need for a device that allows both modest, or, especially in the case of a pregnant woman, more robust adjustment of the jeans or garment. In all cases, it is very desirable to be able to maintain a firm fit as much as possible, but allow the flexibility for comfort to be achieved.
There is a great desire to maintain comfort with a look of tight fit or well-fitting garments. One can see this in the new designer jeans where the designer jean look is provided with a flexible material that tends to expand and contract as necessary, allowing comfort to the wearer. Another example is golf jeans that are provided with an expandable girth, or waist band.